


Snow Cone

by GlazedDounuts



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Boys In Love, Dating, Dorks in Love, Enemies to Friends, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Friendship, Humor, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, M/M, Secret Relationship, Slice of Life, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24350905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlazedDounuts/pseuds/GlazedDounuts
Summary: Kyungsoo’s 23rd birthday party was supposed to be a small and chill gathering. However, that was never going to happen with his friends.Playboy Baekhyun reveals that he has a boyfriend named Jongin, surprising the group that he’s in a relationship. Protective best friend Chanyeol makes it his mission to expose Baekhyun’s boyfriend. Sehun and Suho are convincing no one that they aren’t hooking up, while Chen is there for the drama to unfold, and Minseok is the designated mom of the group.ORBaekhyun introduces his secret boyfriend, Jongin, to his friends for the first time, who just happens to be the renowned worldwide model, Kai. And chaos ensues.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongin | Kai, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Comments: 10
Kudos: 88





	Snow Cone

**Author's Note:**

> FULL DISCLOSURE: This is extremely self-indulgent, unrealistic, and vaguely out-of-character but I'm the author and I can do what I want and what I want is soft boyfriends kaibaek and chaotic Exo. ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ 
> 
> Look. You saw the tags. You clicked anyway. You knew what you were getting yourself into and therefore I apologize for nothing. _hehe_ ♡
> 
> ♥10K♥

Kyungsoo’s apartment although average-sized seemed crowded with his friends, and half of them haven’t arrived yet. He was already regretting his decision of doing a small gathering, but it isn’t like he had a choice in the matter. His friends were going to come over regardless to celebrate, even if they had to break in. 

“I can’t believe Baekhyun is bringing his boyfriend over.” Minseok chats, opening the fridge in search of a beverage. 

Kyungsoo leans against the counter with crossed arms in agreement. “I know, everybody knows apart from Chanyeol.” 

“I can’t believe he has a boyfriend, period.” Jongdae snorted. “That boy doesn’t do relationships, and now all of a sudden he’s been dating some guy for a year.” 

Minseok and Jongdae had arrived earlier than the rest of the group in order to help Kyungsoo set up for the party which he was grateful for. 

“I don’t get why he hid it from us for so long,” Kyungsoo admitted, accepting a bottle of water from Minseok as the trio exit the open kitchen and head to the living room. 

Jongdae raises his brows unimpressed, pausing in his step. “Are you kidding? Even I would have hidden him from us. We’re a mess of a group.” 

“A good mess.” Minseok points out, throwing himself on the couch. “And where is your boyfriend?” 

“Chanyeol is bringing over the cake right now,” Kyungsoo explains in the same second the door dings, causing him to smile. “And that is probably him, I’ll get it.” 

Jongdae stops him in his tracks, eyes glinting with mischief. “Wait, wait! Are you going to act along with us that we didn’t know Baekhyun has a guy?” 

Kyungsoo was already regretting the outcomes of tonight and it hasn’t even started. Last week, Baekhyun has met up with everybody apart from Chanyeol for lunch to reveal that he in-fact back in the dating scene, and has a boyfriend whom he loves very much. He made everybody promise to not tell Chanyeol about it, knowing how the latter will react. Baekhyun told them it was best to not give Chanyeol a heads up because Chanyeol can get pretty carried away in his ways. 

“I promised Baekhyun that I wouldn’t tell Yeol,” Kyungsoo answers narrowing his eyes at Jongdae who laughs at the latter’s reaction. 

Chanyeol and Baekhyun have known each other in the group the longest, and Chanyeol tended to be very protective of his best friend. Since Baekyun has been hurt in the past by previous men who caused him to stop dating, only hooking up which gave him the label of being the playboy of the group.

“This is going to be a shit-show!” Jongdae grins, earning a roll of eyes from both Kyungsoo And Minseok. 

The doorbell keeps ringing and Kyungsoo flings the door open in irritation. “Stop pressing it so much Chan—Oh. Hey.” 

“Happy Birthday!” 

Junmeyon smiles attacking Kyungsoo with a bear hug, while Sehun stands behind him with an amused expression and freshly dyed black hair.

“Not happy to see us?” Sehun teased, entering the apartment carrying two 6-packs of beer. 

“Shut up! I thought you were Channie.” 

Kyungsoo takes the beers off Sehun’s hand, heading to the fridge to keep them chilled. Sehun makes himself at home, kicking off his shoes lazily by the front door, seating himself on the armchair with an exaggerated sigh. Junmyeon fixes the shoe organization before following Sehun inside

“What’s up bitches?” 

“What happened to the carrot hair!” Minseok gaped at Sehun who shrugs.  
“I got bored being called a carrot.” 

“What is up indeed,” Jongdae hums, eyeing Junmeyon who takes a seat on the arm-rest of the armchair Sehun is sitting at. “You guys came together. Interesting.” 

“This shit again.” Sehun groans, throwing his head back. 

“How is that interesting? We’re friends.” Junmyeon asks, catching the looks Jongdae and Minseok are exchanging. “What!” 

A slick smile appears on Jongdae’s lips, “You tell us, secret boyfriends.” 

Junmyeon starts to choke on air at the accusation, causing Jongdae to crackle. It was playful banter, Jongdae knew he wasn’t crossing any lines especially since Sehun and Junmyeon weren’t convincing anybody they aren’t hooking up with the way they act around one another. Or the poorly concealed hickeys scattered across their necks and chests. 

“Open the door!” Chanyeol’s booming voice can be heard from the other side of the front door, but everybody is too occupied. 

“You’re such a little shit.” Sehun scowled at Jongdae before sticking out his tongue like a child. “We aren’t hooking up! Can you stop? Junmyeon is going to have a heart attack.” 

“Open up!” 

“You and I fully know that Junmyeon is a terrible liar, and actor!” Jongdae fires back with a quick repartee. “I bet he was choking on your dick last night like that.” 

“Jongdae!” Kyungsoo gapes, smacking his friend across the head. 

“This isn’t funny! Open the door guys!” 

Minseok lowers the chip bowl that Kyungsoo has prepared earlier on the coffee table as he stands up heading to the door to let Chanyeol in. 

“That’s a big cake,” Minseok says in astonishment staring at the large box that is hiding Chanyeol’s face. 

The lanky male peeks his head out from the side with a wide grin, as Minseok helps him carry it in. 

“Right? It’s custom made! You guys will be blown away by my design!” Chanyeol says excitedly, unbothered by the noisy banter between Junmeyon, Jongdae, and Sehun in the background. “Babe you will love it!” 

Kyungsoo snorts, planting a kiss on Chanyeol’s cheek helping them set the cake-box on the counter with care. “I told you there is no need for cake.” 

“Nonsense! You can’t have a birthday with no birthday cake.” Chanyeol shakes his head, patting the cake-box. 

Minseok tries to peek but Chanyeol slaps his hands away. He backs off with a fake gasp holding onto his hands as if they’ve been injured. “Important question though, is it funfetti cake?” 

“Is it funfetti?” Chanyeol looks at him with genuine offense, scoffing at the question. “Of course it is, I am not a psychopath!” 

"Show us the cake then." Sehun waltzed in, leaning against Junmyeon's petite body. 

Alright, if you insist." Chanyeol puffed his chest out, but everybody started to complain saying they no longer wanted to see the cake because of Chanyeol's over-confidence. "Wait!" 

"Hurry up," Jongdae complained. 

"Kyungsoo if you can do the honors?" Chanyeol requested his boyfriend, taking a step to the side unable to shake off the wide grin stuck on his face. "You'll be blown away!" 

Kyungsoo hesitantly steps up to the counter, glancing at his friends then back at the cake. It couldn't be terrible if Chanyeol custom-made it. But how wrong was he about his boyfriend when he opened the big box. Kyungsoo froze in his spot, staring at the traumatizing statue that was supposed to be the embodiment of him. 

Jongdae and Sehun hold onto each other to stop themselves from toppling over in laughter at the sight of the ugly cake. Minseok runs beside Kyungsoo, wrapping an arm around him while pointing at the cake with the other looking ahead at Junmyeon who pulled out his phone immediately taking snapshots of the scene. 

"None of you know art if it came and slapped you across the face!" Chanyeol shouted in annoyance. 

"Neither does the cake decorator!" Junmyeon commented casually, restarting Jongdae and Sehun's giggle fits. 

The doorbell rings and everyone but Chanyeol stills at the sound. Baekhyun has arrived, with his mystery boyfriend. Everybody rushing to the front door, with Chanyeol confused by their eccentric behavior. Nobody moves to open the door, however. 

“Kyungsoo why don’t you have a peep-hole for goodness sake,” Sehun mutters in annoyance, straightening his posture. 

“Why have a door if you can’t look through the other side.” Jongdae agrees, taking a sip of coke. 

Kyungsoo smacks his arm, reaching out to unlock the door but gets stopped by Minseok. 

“Wait! Is my hair good?”  
Junmyeon fixes a loose strand, tucking it back in its place before nodding. “Great.” 

“What are you guys doing?” Chanyeol said, twisting the door knot already. “It’s Beakhyun. Who else are we expecting?” 

Everyone looks at each other knowingly, letting Chanyeol open up the door. Everybody had different expectations of what Baekhyun’s boyfriend looks like since Baekhyun didn’t give them any insight into his lover, including his name. 

Baekhyun and his mystery man enter the apartment, and that was the beginning of the chaotic night.

“Hey, guys! This is—“

“Holy shit, you’re hot.” Sehun blurs out at the sight of the tall man standing behind Baekhyun. 

"It's like he's photoshopped," Minseok mutters under his breath. 

“You’re Kai. Oh my god, he’s Kai. It’s fucking Kai.” Jongdae clutches onto Kyungsoo who blinks at the attractive man in shock. 

They were definitely not expecting Baekhyun's boyfriend to look like he's just came out of some magazine. 

Baekhyun’s boyfriend looked like Adonis himself. His cheekbones are chiseled like a finely-carved Michelangelo statue. His nose and chin were well-defined and symmetrical. His tousled curls were dyed into a platinum blond, framing his face. He had strong brows and naturally thick lashes surrounding his honey orbs. Baekhyun’s boyfriend was devastatingly breathtaking. 

“Is he famous?” Junmyeon loud-whispers to Sehun who can’t seem to take his eyes off Baekhyun’s boyfriend. 

“Guys—“ Baekhyun’s words get drowned by Jongdae’s shrill voice. 

“Is he famous? Are you kidding me Jun?” Jongdae turns to his friend unimpressed. “He is a worldwide supermodel! He walked every runway there is to walk! He’s been on the front covers of like every issue there is; W, Vogue, Cosmo, Harper’s Bazaar? Does that ring a bell?” 

“Can you stop being weird for one night?!” Baekhyun hisses his face flushed in embarrassment, tugging his boyfriend further into the apartment after pushing past his friends.

“I’m not being weird,” Jongdae defends, turning his attention to the supermodel. “I’m not like a major fan, not that I don’t like you or anything of that sort, oh god, I mean I know a lot about celebrities because I am majoring in media and journalism.” 

Minseok wraps his arms around Jumyeon’s shoulders. “Which means that he is 100% a stalker.” 

“Am not!”  
“Definitely are.” Sehun backs Minseok up with a devilish grin. 

Baekhyun clears his throat, gaining the attention of his friends. “Okay, can we do the introductions and get it over with you brats?” 

“This is my cute as fuck boyfriend, Jongin,” Baekhyun announces in absolute delight wrapping his arm around Jongin’s waist. “And these idiots are unfortunately my friends.“

“Hello everybody, it’s nice to finally meet you.” Jongin’s uttered quietly after everyone introduced themselves.

“Boyfriend?” Chanyeol speaks for the first time since the duo’s arrival. “You have a boyfriend? Kai is your boyfriend? What is going on?” 

“I-I prefer Jongin if you don’t mind. Kai is my stage-name.” The international model flashes Chanyeol a timid smile.

Chanyeol turns to the rest of the group in obvious betrayal. “You all knew? And didn’t tell me? I wish everybody had that same energy when we were trying to make Kyungsoo’s birthday party a secret!” 

"For the last time, you can't make a surprise party for someone's birthday if that someone is the person who organized the party." Minseok corrected taking a deep breath in. 

"Honestly it's an exaggeration to call this a party, wallowing together like lost Japanese Koi fish who are going to stuff their faces with junk food and alcohol is a much better description." Junmyeon shrugs. 

“We only found out last week, and this is our first time meeting him,” Kyungsoo explains rubbing Chanyeol’s arm in an act of comfort knowing how easily his boyfriend can be dramatic, much like the rest of the friend-group. 

“I knew you’d freak out, and try to plan some detective shit into digging info about Jongin. Which is why I didn’t tell you.” Baekhyun purses his lips, intertwining his fingers with his boyfriend’s. 

“Give me my $15, I told you he’d freak out in the first 5 minutes.” Jongdae holds his hand out to Sehun, who begrudgingly hands Jongdae the scrambled cash. 

Chanyeol doesn’t like how everybody assumed he’d have a negative reaction, but he didn’t blame them with his history of going deep into investigating and scheming over everybody’s boyfriends in the past. He was definitely the Sherlock Holmes of the group, with his own spice of clumsiness and obviousness. 

“No, no. I am not freaking out or currently planning to expose your boyfriend that we have never met.” Chanyeol nods his head in confidence, as Baekhyun rolls his eyes at the blatant lie but he’ll go with it. 

He knew Chanyeol was going to do something regardless if he knew sooner or later, but Baekhyun preferred later trying to postpone the incident from happening. He takes a seat on the couch, with Jongin pressed beside him, their fingers tangled together on Baekhyun’s lap. 

“Sehun can you stop staring at him like that?” Baekhyun scolded, glancing at Jongin who smiles nervously at the rest of the group. 

“I don’t think he can help it,” Junmyeon muttered also in awe at Jongin’s presence. “It’s like God drew you.” 

Jongin is a very reserved and shy individual, it usually takes a long period of time for him to be comfortable around other people. But he promised Baekhyun that he’ll try hard to get out of his shell even though his boyfriend told him there was no need to, they’ll love him all the same. He just wanted to make a good impression to the people Baekhyun values the most. After all, he's always hearing stories and funny episodes about this group. Baekhyun even showed him everybody's pictures beforehand for reference.

“That is very kind of you to say, thank you,” Jongin said, ducking his head down bashful by all of the undivided attention. It was a little intimidating too. 

Jongdae pulls out one of Jongin’s videos on his phone, completely embarrassing Baekhyun who leaps across the couch to take the phone but Jongdae was faster running off. 

“Jongdae!” Baekhyun screeched, glaring at him from behind Minseok. 

“You look so chic while you model.” Minseok commented his eyes glued to the ‘Behind The Scenes’ clip Jongdae was currently showing everyone. 

Sehun who has joined the huddle around the phone, glancing at Jongin then back at the screen. “Look, I know I’m good looking but your face is like a cheat-sheet. Totally different level.” 

“I’m sorry they have no self-control or basic etiquette,” Baekhyun said softly, leaning against Jongin in an act of comfort which the younger appreciated. 

Blush sears through Jongin’s cheeks and for a minute he though his face was on fire. He was often showered with compliments, but he has never gotten used to them. With a soft laugh, Jongin explains himself wanting to be more open with the group. 

“I-I’ve often been told I give off a cold and intimidating vibe, but I’m just…really bad with people.” Jongin flashes an embarrassed smile. “It takes me a while to warm up to, erm, people. So, yeah.” 

Kyungsoo pats Jongin’s shoulder kindly. “Don’t take what they say to heart, they’re just idiots.” 

“Your favorite idiots.” 

Baekhyun knew it was a big step for Jongin, and he’s thankful that Jongin even came tonight. Jongin wasn’t good with people, he didn’t have many friends or good people around him, being in such an intense and competitive industry where everyone was always out to get him for being the golden boy. 

“Oh, yes, I got you a present.” Jongin pulled out a small velvet box from his inner pocket tied in a baby-blue ribbon handing it to Kyungsoo but Chanyeol snatches it from him. 

“It’s from both Jonginnie and me,” Baekhyun laughed, nudging his boyfriend affectionately. “He picked everything, I told him to get socks but Jongin said he wasn’t having it and decided on something else.” 

“How thoughtful,” Kyungsoo said with a deadpan expression on his face directed to Baekhyun who crackles at the sight. 

“Trying to bribe us, huh?” Chanyeol squinted at the small compartment in curiosity. 

“At least he got me something, not like some of you.” Kyungsoo grabs his present from Chanyeol with a roll of eyes at his boyfriend’s antics. “Thank you Jongin, you honestly didn’t need to.” 

“It’s nothing really.” Jongin waving his hands in a gesture of refusal. 

“I’m your present. Isn’t that enough? ” Chanyeol whined childishly, alongside the rest of the group with their various remarks. 

“A gift coupon is a present.”  
“I brought beer that’s something.”  
“We don’t need to exchange gifts, our love is enough.”  
“I told you your gift is stuck in Customs!” 

“Oh my God.” Kyungsoo stares open-mouthed at the silver bracelet in shock. 

Jongin sits up in alarm at the strong reaction, not good at reading Kyungsoo’s facial expressions yet. 

“You don’t like Gucci? I have the receipt if you want me to exchange it or-or just get you something else?” 

Kyungsoo shakes his head immediately, wrapping his arms around Jongin in a tight hug.

“No, no! It’s gorgeous! I am obsessed! Thank you so much Jongin!” 

Junmyeon helps Kyungsoo put on the bracelet, while Chanyeol eyes Jongin up and down with suspicion. He sits up and leans towards Jongin’s general direction. 

“How do we know that this isn’t fake?”

Jongin startled shaking his head hurriedly, glancing at Baekhyun in panic. “Huh? I would never give anyone something fake.” 

“Leave him alone!” Baekhyun defended instantly. “Jongin is an ambassador for Gucci, alright? He wouldn’t know what fake is, unlike your ass.” 

“Are you looking down on me because I am a broke college student?” Chanyeol gapes with evident exaggeration. “You and I both know where your Versace shirt came from.” 

“Don’t you dare.” Baekhyun threatened, as the rest watched in amusement. 

“The mall!” Chanyeol stood up with his arms wide open. “He printed the shirt for $19.86!” 

“Take it back!” Baekhyun thumps Chanyeol’s chest playfully. 

Everyone starts to shake with laughter at the best friend’s petty argument. It was a common occurrence between the pair. 

“No!” 

“Chanyeol til this day eats Lunchables!” Baekhyun announces.

“You traitor! Take it back!”  
“Never!”  
“Yah!” 

Jongin observes the group’s dynamics like an outsider looking in for the first time. He’s always seen in movies and television shows how friendship groups act towards one another and always desires to have a group he could belong to. Before Baekhyun he was quite lonely, and he secretly hopes they’ll be accepting of him as not only as Baekhyun’s boyfriend but as Jongin too. Not the worldwide supermodel Kai. 

Baekhyun settles himself back down on Jongin’s lap, as the model wraps his arms around his boyfriend, resting his chin on Baekhyun’s shoulder. 

“So Jongin, how did Baekhyun trick you into being his boyfriend,” Minseok asks, munching on the chips Kyungsoo laid out earlier. 

Baekhyun grins at the thought of their first encounter, and pecks the side of Jongin’s temple at the memory, it was sweet. “Well…”

_It was a rainy Sunday, and Baekhyun decided to venture out into his favourite bookstore for some retail therapy after submitting his project for the term, wanting to treat himself for all of the stress. However, Baekhyun didn’t expect to get a book + cute boy deal._

_Baekhyun reached over to the book on the display table the last copy, only to feel another hand on his. He looked up at the stranger as they’re both clutching on the book._

_“I touched it first,” Baekhyun said childishly, he wasn’t even sure if he wanted the book._

_The stranger lets go of the hardcover immediately pulling the bucket hat he has on his head upwards to reveal his hidden features. Baekhyun was at awe at the honey-eyed male._

_“I’m sorry, I, erm, can I have it please? It’s been sold out everywhere.” The gorgeous male stammered shyly, his hands playing with the hem of his jacket._

_Baekhyun wanted to know everything about this stranger, he wasn’t going to let him slip through his fingers that easily. “Give me three good reasons and I’ll consider it,” Baekhyun smirked teasingly, peeking at the stranger raise his brows surprised._

_“Three?” He repeated, his shoulders sagging. “That’s a lot..”_

_“Jongin? Are you alright?” A man from one table over calls out with a watchful gaze._

_The honey-eyed boy nodded with a sweet smile.“Yeah, Manager Yixing.”_

_Baekhyun raised his brows, holding the book up expectantly. “Do you have 3 reasons, Jongin?”_

_The stranger, Jongin, widened his eyes at the utterance of his name. He liked how his name rolled out of Baekhyun’s lips._

_“One: I’ve been waiting for its release for 6 months. Two: I forgot to preorder. Three: erm, oh! It’s part of a trilogy!”_

_Baekhyun can’t help but be reminded of a small pup. “No.”_

_“I gave you three reasons like you asked…” Jongin pouts and Baekhyun almost give in at the sight._

_“I said I’d consider. And I didn’t think they’re valid enough. ” Baekhyun shrugged, trying to hold back a smile at Jongin’s sulky expression._

_Jongin glances at the book in determination, before holding eye contact with Baekhyun. “We were both holding it, it seems a little…unfair.”_

_Baekhyun laughed lightly at the response completely smitten by Jongin’s genuine child-like reactions. He was adorable. “But you let go.”_

_“But-Because… I’ve been waiting for it’s release!” Jongin whined in desperation, he needed that book, and he sure as hell isn’t going to wait for another 6 months for the restock._

_Baekhyun takes a step forward narrowing the distance between them, noticing how Jongin’s cheeks are suddenly kissed-pink like a spring rose. Jongin’s eyes flickering between Baekhyun’s orbs and the few people around them._

_“I’ll make a deal with you Jongin,” Baekhyun declared, holding the book up. “I am willing to let you borrow the book on one condition. You give me your number, so I can ensure that my book is in safe hands.”_

_Jongin blinks at the request. “Pardon?”_

_“If you don’t want the book then—“_

_“No! I mean, yes I want the book but…” Jongin trails off, his gaze drifting to the side, and Baekhyun follows it landing on the man that Jongin talked to earlier, Manager Yixing. The man was significantly older than Jongin, that much was obvious causing confusion._

_“He’s your boyfriend or something?”_

_“What? No! He’s my manager!” Jongin whispers in alarm, shaking his head.  
“Then why are we looking at him?” Baekhyun whispers back, copying Jongin. “And whispering?” _

_“It’s embarrassing…”Jongin muttered, avoiding eye contact._

_A slick grin appears on Baekhyun’s lips. “I promise I won’t laugh.”_

_“Manager Yixing said to not share my phone number with strangers, because they could expose it or something..” Jongin said innocently, and Baekhyun furrows his brows._

_“I swear I’m not trying to sound rude, but are you famous or something? He isn’t like your office manager?”_

_Jongin half-smiled conflicted about revealing his true identity. “I…I have a decent following you could say on, on social media?”_

_Baekhyun hums in understanding, Sehun is close to 450K followers on Instagram this wasn’t that different. Especially with their technology-based generation._

_“I really want the book…so pinky-promise you won’t share my number?” Jongin pouted holding his pinky finger to Baekhyun, who just wants to kiss Jongin’s plump lips at how endearing he is acting._

_Baekhyun wraps his pinky with Jongin’s firmly. “I pinky promise.”_

_Jongin nods his head satisfied, his lips curving upwards._

_The pair head to the register together, as Baekhyun buys the book while Jongin dials in his phone number on Baekhyun’s mobile phone. Jongin takes the chance to watch Baekhyun intently, the slope of his nose, the naturally curled lips, his dewy skin, and most of all his glittering golden-brown gaze that makes Jongin’s heart do flips._

_He hadn’t expected any of this to happen, especially from such a cute man hitting on him and not realizing his status. It gave Jongin hope, that maybe he isn’t destined to be alone forever._

_“Alright, here you go.”_

_Jongin and Baekhyun exchange the book and the phone, but neither move._

_“I’m sorry, but I don’t know your…name?” Jongin spoke with evident hesitation, but Baekhyun’s wide smile melted the worries away._

_“Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun.”_

“We went to lunch two weeks later, after texting each other constantly, and I mean constantly. From day-to-night.” Baekhyun finished softly, playing with Jongin’s fingers on his lap. “I didn’t even bother to check his Instagram or anything! I only found out when some girl was calling him Kai!” 

Jongin buried his face in Baekhyun’s nape, at the embarrassing memory. 

“She wanted a picture, and Baekhyun was the one that took it, and then I explained to him that I’m not an Instagram model or starting out….I felt really bad.” Jongin mumbled, tickling Baekhyun with his breath.

“Decent following, my ass.” Baekhyun poked Jongin in jest, turning his head back to the group. 

“I thought he had a following somewhere like Sehun, but no, fucker has like 40.8 million followers. I should have realized when all he wanted to do was stay indoors. Or constantly covering up his face.” 

Chanyeol unlike the rest wasn’t warming up to Jongin, no he needed to dig deeper into the man his best friend has been dating. “Boyfriends should always been truthful. Right Kyungsoo?” 

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes at his boyfriend’s childish antics, he pats Chanyeol’s knee and stands up from their shared seating. “Don’t be a baby now, we only knew about them a week ago.” 

“And his name and face today.” Junmyeon backs him up. 

“I was worried he might treat me different,” Jongin spoke up, resting his chin on Baekhyun’s broad shoulders. “Because I really, really liked him…”

Minseok smiled, touched by the comment. “And did the moron change?”

“Of course I didn’t!” Baekhyun gasped, throwing a cushion at Minseok’s direction. “Tell them, baby.” 

Jongin shakes his head, flushing at the endearment, not used being out in the open with his boyfriend without the sneaking and worrying if people would realize they’re together. 

Kyungsoo tugs Chanyeol up. “Come on, help me grumpy.” 

Chanyeol allows himself to be dragged, gesturing to Jongin with his fingers that he’s watching him before disappearing into the kitchen with Kyungsoo. As soon as they enter the kitchen, Kyungsoo smacks Chanyeol across his arm with a scowl. 

“Stop acting like a dick to Jongin!” 

Chanyeol scoffs at the accusation. “Someone has to! All of you are wrapped around his little finger thinking he’s like this shy, soft-spoken, decent looking—“ Kyungsoo gives Chanyeol a pointed look. “Fine, gorgeous-looking man. He might be cheating on Baekhyun for all we know, famous people always cheat!” 

“You’re unbelievable, you know that right?” Kyungsoo shout-whispered, not wanting to attract attention. 

“Why? It’s a plausible reason!”

“I don’t even know how we are together.” Kyungsoo eyes Chanyeol in annoyance, pulling out two trays from the cupboards. 

Chanyeol straightens his back, gesturing to his entire body. “Because of my abundant charms.”

“Just help me get the beers out, they’re probably chilled by now.”  
“I can crack him like an egg.”

Kyungsoo hands Chanyeol’s a tray, not fully letting go of it. “Just promise me, no shenanigans! It’s my birthday.”

“You have a birthday every year.” Chanyeol stumbled back at Kyungsoo’s sudden release. 

“I am not giving you dick for a whole month if you start your shitty version of a true-crime detective.”Kyungsoo threatened, loading the chilled beer Sehun brought onto the tray Chanyeol is holding. 

“First of all, true-crime documentaries are very useful! Second of all, you can’t resist my ass, so there is no way that we aren’t having sex for a month.” 

“Test me, Park.”

Chanyeol’s cockiness was short-lived, at Kyungsoo’s thunderous eyes. He doesn’t think he could handle not having sex with Kyungsoo for a week, let alone an entire month. 

“I’m not going to do my true-crime detective stuff.”  
“Thank you. This is important for Baekhyun.” 

Then a devilish idea comes to Chanyeol’s mind as he stared at the beers in his tray. He’ll get Jongin drunk, and Jongin will expose himself without any direct interference from Chanyeol. After all, a drunk man’s words are a sober man’s thoughts. 

As the couple comes back from the kitchen, Chanyeol beelines to Jongin and Baekhyun. 

“Have a beer, Jongin.”

Jongin declines politely, giving one to his boyfriend instead. “I’m really a light-weight, I shouldn’t.”

“It’s a party! Come on.” Chanyeol insisted, placing the tray on the coffee-table opening a bottle of beer and handing it to Jongin who takes it gingerly. “There you go.”

Jongdae claps his hands to gather everybody’s attention. “Alright kiddos! Since the beers are flowing and the pizza is on the way—“

“45 minutes to be exact.” Minseok injects, showing the pizza app on his phone. 

“—let the competitive video game championship begin!” 

What nobody saw coming was how brilliant Jongin is at playing video games. They were at awe, as Baekhyun sat behind his boyfriend with a proud smile. Baekhyun was known as the pro-gamer among the group but Jongin might take the title with his skills. He hasn’t lost yet, and Chanyeol was growing frustrated by how easily he kept dying compared to Jongin. 

“I don’t like this game!” Chanyeol complained throwing the controller to Sehun. 

“You don’t like losing to my amazing boyfriend.” Baekhyun corrected, giving Jongin a back hug sticking his tongue out at Chanyeol. 

“I can try to lose if that would make you feel better.” Jongin blinked prettily, not wanting to cause conflict. 

Junmyeon and Sehun exchange matching looks about Jongin’s ingenuity. 

“Rematch!” Chanyeol hollered instead, his competitiveness firing up.

Jongdae began readjusting the game settings to a different level. “You are going to end up being the first one to die again, Yeol.” 

“I’m going to beat the both of you, even if I have to play all night.” Chanyeol scoffed, crossing his legs. 

Jongin glances back at Baekhyun with a warm gaze to make sure he’s alright and Baekhyun reassurances Jongin with a double thumbs-up as he cozies up in between Minseok and Kyungsoo on the couch observing the game between Jongin, Jongdae and Chanyeol begin. 

“A year, huh?” Kyungsoo says casually, taking a gulp of beer his eyes on the television screen.

Baekhyun was prepared for some questions, his friends deserved that much after constantly putting up with his shit. He snorts, his smile softening. “Uh-huh.” 

“I didn’t think you were dating someone seriously, y’know. I just thought you were hooking up, doing your one night stands, living the single life. Being a proper little playboy.” Minseok confessed, stretching his legs on the coffee table. 

Kyungsoo nodded. “Or having like a friends with benefits with some guy and you didn’t want to tell us about it. “

“Like what Sehun and Junmyeon are doing.” Minseok gestured. 

All three turned to the not-so-secret-couple, sitting on the ground with Junmyeon’s head resting on Sehun’s lap, fixated on the gaming unfold in their own little world. 

“They’re still pretending they aren’t together?” Baekhyun tutted in amusement. He always found the duo to be a nice match. 

“Don't divert the conversation Byun,” Kyungsoo warned good-naturedly, poking Baekhyun’s cheek.  
“Am not!” 

Minseok chugs back the remaining contents of his alcoholic beverage before speaking. “For what it’s worth, I approve.” 

Thanks mum.” Baekhyun rolled his eyes, only to get hit by Minseok. 

Baekhyun was so glad that his friends like Jongin. He was worried that Jongin might feel overwhelmed by their chaotic energy, and retrieve into his shell. Or that his friends would think Jongin came off as arrogant and stuck-up because he was shy. But Jongin was being his charming self, and Baekhyun couldn’t help but feel pride swell up in his chest knowing how difficult it was for Jongin to be comfortable around others. 

“He’s like this cute little puppy.” Kyungsoo hummed in deep thought, focusing on Jongin apologizing to Chanyeol meekly for killing his avatar. 

“Which reminds me how the hell have you guys not been caught?” Minseok asked, pulling out his phone already searching Jongin’s stage-name for dating news. “Or have you and we’re just not with social media like we used to be.” 

“We haven’t been caught until now, we’re just really careful when we meet up. Usually at his place or mine, we also go on midnight dates and sometimes to excluded places. He has a busy schedule, so a lot of the time he’d be overseas but as soon as he comes back we’re like attached at the hip.” Baekhyun shrugs with an air of confidence. 

“Explains your sudden two-week disappearances,” Minseok complained.

The couple didn’t have any problems with Jongin’s back-to-back intense schedule, thinking it would put a strain on their relationship but it only made them stronger. Baekhyun was busy with university, his part-time work, and social life as well. It isn’t like he was being left to his own devices, he was busy too. Plus, the pair were constantly texting, calling, and video-chatting every second, from day to night. 

“Chanyeol would benefit from a few lessons in subtly,” Kyungsoo grumbled, thinking over when he and Chanyeol began dating two years ago. Chanyeol had stood up on a table in the middle of a college party no less, and started announcing the Kyungsoo was officially off the market when they haven’t finished their first week of dating, calling Kyungsoo his— 

“Honeybunch sugar plum!” Baekhyun and Minseok recited collapsing in giggles at the title, getting swatted by Kyungsoo. 

Jongin startled by the loud laughter looks back at Baekhyun with an infectious grin delighted to hear the sound of his boyfriend’s cute laughter, causing the latter to copy his mannerism. 

“ _Dork._ ” Jongin mouthed to Baekhyun who sticks his tongue out. 

“I love him, I really do…” Baekhyun murmurs eyes glue on Jongin’s back. 

“I honestly didn’t think you’d be back on the dating scene after your ex.” 

“Minseok!” Kyungsoo scold.

“I didn’t either, I completely closed myself off to having anything serious. I thought we’d have a fling but Jongin was just so witty and charming and funny. I couldn’t help but fall for him.” Baekhyun admitted, taking a gulp of beer. 

“Who would have thought Baekhyun will be love-struck.” Minseok howled in laugher but it was short-lived with a sharp elbow to the stomach.

“Jongdae! You can’t stand in front of the screen!” Chanyeol roared, kicking the petite man from his laid-down position. 

“Why! You took my controller off me when I was just about to get a triple-shot kill!” 

Sehun and Junmyeon start to laugh uncontrollably at the new scoreboard, clapping Jongin’s back in delight who laughs softly his eyes turning to crescents rubbing his nape. 

“Jongin fucking won again!” Sehun cheered, attacking Jongin into a hug with Junmyeon, falling back on the ground in victory. “My son is undefeated!” 

They eventually switched to ‘League of Legends’, after Chanyeol’s constructive streak of losing the next 5 times against Jongin, since Jongdae was banned after his repeated cheating antics. Jongin stopped playing to give the others a chance at the game, seating himself beside his boyfriend on the couch. 

“Hey champion.” Baekhyun greeted with kiss, flustering Jongin. He always found it endearing how Jongin a year into their relationship was still unused to public affection. 

However, Jongin surprised both himself and Baekhyun when he closed the already short gap between him and his boyfriend with another kiss, nipping Baekhyun’s bottom lip before leaning back his cheeks hot with blush. 

Baekhyun touches his lips checking if it’s bleeding, staring at Jongin in a mixture of surprise and amusement. “Did you bite my lip?” 

“I think it’s the alcohol,” Jongin whispered trying to fight back a smile. "I'm already feeling tipsy."

Baekhyun's eyes sparkle in corruption, smirking before climbing onto Jongin’s lap cradling him, his thighs on either side of the model caging him in. 

Jongin’s eyes widen at what Baekhyun is doing, he glancing at the rest who are all too occupied by the video game leaving Baekhyun and Jongin on the couch alone. Baekhyun’s hands are under Jongin’s shirt and the model lets out a sharp gasp at how cold his boyfriend’s palms are. 

“Hyung..” Jongin breathed almost inaudibly, but Baekhyun paid him no mind, letting his slender fingers caress Jongin’s toned abdominal traveling to his lower back. “Stop..” 

Baekhyun loved teasing Jongin, it was an adorable sight to see his boyfriend a blushing, stammering mess. “Give me a ki—“

Jongin cuts him off by attaching their lips immediately, wrapping one arm around Baekhyun to secure his position deepening the kiss for a moment, before maneuvering his boyfriend out of his lap in one smooth motion and standing up. 

“I’m sorry I had to! You looked too hot not to!” Baekhyun unable to hold back his laughter clapping at Jongin’s reddened face, a mixture of betrayal and arousal. 

“Not fair.” Jongin pouted, and Baekhyun just wanted to kiss him some more.

The doorbell rings, indicating the arrival of the food. 

“Pizza!” Minseok shouted throwing his controller to the side standing up clumsily, grabbing the money they all collaboratively put their share in. 

“I’ll help!” Jongin volunteered, opening the door. “Hello! Thank you so much for delivering this.” 

Kyungsoo pushes Chanyeol’s shoulder, who pushes him right back confused by the sudden roughhousing. 

“See? Nice and a good helper.”  
“Everyone can pretend to be a good—“

“Oh. My. God.” 

Everybody turned to the door at the unfamiliar voice, only to see that it was the pizza delivery boy staring star-struck at Jongin. Minseok suddenly feeling protective of Jongin, clears his throat eyeing the delivery boy in suspicion. 

The delivery boy hands Minseok the signing pad, his eyes still on Jongin who smiles at him politely. 

“You’re Kai, right?” The delivery boy asks in awe, gawking at the supermodel who nods. “Can I get a picture with you? My coworkers won’t believe that I met you! We were all arguing on who is going to take this delivery and I lost the bet but, shit I definitely won tonight!” 

“Thank you very much.” 

Jongin has the kind of face that stopped you dead in your tracks. He was used to it, the sudden pause in a person's natural expression when they looked his way, overcompensating with a weak smile and blushing cheeks. It didn’t help that he was so modest with it too. 

Jongin shakes his head apologetically. “I’m sorry, but I can give you a signature instead.” 

The delivery boy nods in satisfaction tugging off his cap, and pulling out a marker from his pocket. Jongin takes the marker and cap gently from the other, signing with care before handing it back to the worker. 

“I’d really appreciate it if you could keep the location private,” Jongin explains calmly, the last thing he’d want is to cause problems for Chanyeol and Kyungsoo. 

“The pizza?” Minseok reminded, one hand on his hip. 

“Oh, yes!” 

The delivery boy pulls out the 4 pizza boxes holding them out to the pair. Jongin and Minseok divide the weight. Minseok pauses in his step, narrowing his eyes at the delivery boy trying to look intimidating before closing the door. 

Baekhyun jumps up from the couch to aid Jongin, smiling tenderly at his boyfriend. He’d overheard the entire conversation, everyone had. He was handsome alright, but inside he was beautiful, Baekhyun thought. 

Sehun and Jongdae cleared the living room coffee-table while Junmyeon and Kyungsoo bringing more of both alcoholic and carbonated beverages. Chanyeol eyed Jongin seating himself beside Baekhyun and dives to sit beside the supermodel shoving Jongdae out of the way. He needed to get Jongin drunk, especially since Jongin shared his beer with Baekhyun. 

“Jongin, let’s celebrate!” Chanyeol cracked open two cans of beer, handing one to Jongin. 

“It’s Kyungsoo’s birthday, you idiot,” Minseok muttered, organizing the pizzas on the table. 

Chanyeol glares at Minseok, clinking his beer with Kyungsoo’s eye-glasses hurriedly causing the latte to stumble at the sudden force. “Happy birthday babe. Okay, Jongin lets down one together since you won.” 

Baekhyun takes the beer from Jongin’s hand. “He told you he doesn’t drink, stop it.” 

“How about a quick game of rock-paper-scissors? Loser drinks.” Chanyeol insisted, grabbing the beer from Baekhyun and hands it back to Jongin. 

“Ignore him, sweetheart,” Baekhyun reassures. 

Sehun nods his head, distracted by the food. “We all do.” 

Jongin not wanting to be a spoil-sport and possibly make Chanyeol find more reason to dislike him accepts the sudden game of rock-paper-scissors. “It’s okay.” 

Jongin loses immediately and Chanyeol whoops in excitement, his plan was going perfectly well. Jongin raises the alcoholic beverage to his lips initially taking a sip, but Chanyeol keeps his drink tilted forcing Jongin to gulp the rest of his beer, alongside Chanyeol who also chugs back the entire content of the beer. 

“So you’re good at video games, but shit at drinking games?” Jongdae says with a mouthful. 

“I’d hardly call rock-paper-scissors a drinking game.” Kyungsoo knitted his brows. 

Junmyeon hands Sehun another slice of pizza, his free hand on the latter’s thigh. “Anything that involves alcohol is a drinking game.” 

Chanyeol eyes Jongin picking off the pepperoni on a pizza slice, handing it to Baekhyun afterwards. Chanyeol’ll give him credit on being an observant boyfriend, knowing how Baekhyun hates pepperoni.

“Hot dog pizza?” Sehun gapes in horror opening the last pizza box, only to have it snatched off him by Jongdae. 

“Nothing wrong with hot-dog pizza!” Jongdae said defensively, biting a big bite to prove his point. 

Sehun turns to Minseok his nose scrunched in disgust. “I want my money back. I’m going to start paying for my exact food-portion. I will not with good-conscious support such an offensive pizza topping.” 

Chanyeol ignores the bickering of his friends, and focuses on Jongin. The supermodel barely ate his pizza slice, only small numbles of the greasy food, and Chanyeol thinks he has him cornered finally. 

“What’s the matter? The pizza not good enough for you? You’re used to eating like lobsters and rich people food?” 

Jongin drops the food in alarm. “Huh? Not at all!” 

“Chanyeol. Knock. It. Off.” Baekhyun warned, his tone serious and eyes narrowed. 

However, Chanyeol didn’t seem fazed too focused on exposing Jongin to be some stuck-up, cocky celebrity that isn’t worthy of dating Baekhyun. 

“Or do you have some photoshoot tomorrow and you need to starve yourself?” 

Chanyeol regretted the words flown out of his mouth as soon as he said them. Jongin goes rigid at the insensitive comment, his face a clear reflection of hurt and confusion.

“What the fuck is wrong with you to say something like that?” Baekhyun snarls outraged. He didn’t bring Jongin for him to be belittled and mocked, he won’t stand for it not for one second. 

Kyungsoo stared at his boyfriend in obvious disappointment. “Chanyeol!” 

“Listen, I—“ Chanyeol’s voice is drowned by Baekhyun’s thundering one. 

“No, you listen you abominable shit goblin. I won’t tolerate you or anyone else in disrespecting my Jongin, is that fucking clear? He has been nothing but a sweetheart all night long, entertaining your stupid fucking shit in trying to sabotage him or make him look like a bad guy when he is anything but that!” 

Jongin turns to Kyungsoo with a stiff smile. “I’m sorry, but where’s the bathroom?” 

“Erm, last door to the left.” Kyungsoo gestures to the hallway as Jongin excuses himself quietly. 

Minseok reaches over to Baekhyun trying to calm him down, but Baekhyun swats him away worked-up over the situation. Baekhyun throws his pizza slice on the table, glaring at Chanyeol like a jaguar ready to pounce. 

“Baekhyun…” Sehun trails off, his eyes darting back and forth between his friends anxiously. 

It takes a lot for Baekhyun to be riled up, which is why everyone is so taken back by Baekhyun’s intense reaction. 

“No!” Baekhyun barks, standing up not once breaking eye contact with Chanyeol. 

“Jongin has been fighting with an eating disorder since he was fucking 15. He’s 21 now, and still struggles with food till this day. He’s doing much better now, in a better mindset, but I will most certainly not have you trigger him into a dark space because you think you’re being a good friend. He relapsed in fucking May, Chanyeol!” Baekhyun was panting, his eyes damp at the horrible memory. “That was 6 months ago.” 

“Baekhyun, I’m so sorry I had no idea—Baek!” Chanyeol called out but the latter was already gone to the bathroom to check on his boyfriend. 

Kyungsoo was the first to speak, leaning back against the couch with slumped shoulders. “I told you to knock it off, Chanyeol. No wonder Baekhyun didn’t want to tell you about him.” 

“I didn’t know!” Chanyeol argued in a panic. He didn’t think things would escalate so quickly. “I thought he’d say something witty back, like how we banter. It was a small jab, I didn’t mean to trigger him or-or whatever!” 

“The poor guy doesn’t know that, Yeol.” Minseok sighed, lowering his pizza slice. 

“I wouldn’t be surprised if he didn’t banter like we do. Because we’ve known each other for a long time and are comfortable with one other. He’s known us for what, five hours?” Sehun turns to Jongdae and Junmyeon to confirm. 

Baekhyun knocked on the bathroom door and opened it, spotting Jongin sitting on the bathtub edge with raised brows. 

“Knocking and opening the door at the same time, defeats the purpose of knocking.” Jongin jokes trying to lighten the situation. 

Baekhyun makes his way to Jongin, wedging himself between the supermodel’s long legs. 

“I’m sorry for Chanyeol’s behavior, I’m actually embarrassed. We can leave.” Baekhyun suggests his voice a little hoarse from his earlier rant. 

Jongin tilts his head up, forcing a smile on his lips trying to show that he’s fine. He didn’t mean to ruin the mood and he most certainly didn’t intend on causing an argument to ensue between the close friends. 

“Stop showing me a fake smile.” Baekhyun pokes Jongin’s forehead trying to lighten the mood, running his hand through his boyfriend's hair in an act of comfort. 

Jongin just wraps his arms around Baekhyun’s torso, burying his face in his lover’s chest. He wished he wasn’t sensitive, and had thick-skin instead. 

It was one of the things that kept him up at night, especially being a natural over thinker. Everybody knew the modeling industry was cutthroat borderline remorseless, and it was a miracle how Jongin survived. With the relentless critiques from everybody whether it be from a supposed colleague, competitive casting calls, harsh designers or trolls on the internet. It didn’t help that he often felt like an outcast in the modeling world because he was loved by photographers and designers but hated by almost every other model. It was an intense mental state that he had to prepare himself regularly, as if he’s preparing for war. 

As soon as Baekhyun entered his life, Jongin felt like he was breathing in for the first time without a heavy pressure pushing down on his chest. 

“I’m sorry,” Jongin whispered. 

Baekhyun purses his lips in annoyance, squishing Jongin’s cheeks. “Why are you apologizing? There’s no reason for you to apologize.” 

“I feel silly now, I shouldn’t have gotten up. If, if I had explained…maybe then—“  
“You don’t need to explain or justify anything to anyone. I, on the other hand, should not have like yelled out your personal shit like that but I got carried away... I’m sorry about that.” 

Jongin pecks Baekhyun’s lips softly, an unspoken _‘thank you_ . 

Baekhyun runs his hand through Jongin’s platinum hair. “I don’t want you to sit in someplace where you’re uncomfortable. We can leave if you want.” 

Jongin shakes his head, he didn’t want that. He heard the entire argument play out and he knew Chanyeol hadn’t meant it as soon as they held eye-contact earlier. “I like them, I don’t want to go.”

Baekhyun seals their lips together, angling Jongin’s chin up with the pad of his thumb. Jongin melts at the comforting touch, letting Baekhyun lead, parting his lips open with a hum of content. Baekhyun slides his fingers in-between Jongin’s hair at the back of his neck, tugging at them. It was intense and tender all at once, just like Baekhyun. 

“I hate you.” Jongin murmured with a scratchy voice, as soon as Baekhyun broke off their kiss. 

Baekhyun swipes Jongin’s puffy mouth satisfied. “As much as I’d love to stay in the bathroom to make-out, we can’t.” 

Jongin thumps Baekhyun in the stomach lightly, standing up trying to use his height to his advantage. 

“Then stop teasing!” He whined, feeling much better after talking with Baekhyun.

When the couple return to the living room, Chanyeol immediately starts to kneel down in despair and Jongin yelps at the sight rushing to pull the lanky male up. 

“I’m so sorry Jongin!” Chanyeol blubbered, enfolding Jongin in his arms in a tight hug. 

Jongin stunned by the teary-eyed Chanyeol, he looks around taken back by the strong affection. He didn’t expect to get hugged by Chanyeol, let alone a weeping one. 

“It’s alright. I-I promise.” Jongin stuttered, patting Chanyeol’s back. 

Baekhyun unable to hold back his smile, laughs at the sight of his awkward boyfriend, and his overly-enthusiastic best friend hug. He knew deep down Chanyeol had good intentions, but what he said to Jongin was hurtful regardless if it seemed like a harmless little jab. Plus, Baekhyun wasn't a child who couldn't take care of himself. He knows what he is doing with Jongin, and who Jongin is. Baekhyun turned to the rest of the friend group seated on the group with raised brows.

“Was it me?” Baekhyun asks in mild curiosity, Jongdae’s loud snort indicates otherwise. “It wasn’t me that made him cry?”

“Good old-fashioned guilty conscious,” Junmyeon replied truthfully. 

When Baekhyun went to check on Jongin in the bathroom, it didn’t take long for Chanyeol to start becoming an emotional tipsy howling mess. Everybody knew that Chanyeol didn’t mean to cause harm, he just wanted to test Jongin out, to find out if he truly is worthy of being with Baekhyun. His plan backfired completely leaving him to feel shitty about his behavior and rightfully so. 

“I didn’t mean to hurt you! I thought it was a harmless jab at best, but I am so sorry! I didn’t realize, I was too carried away with trying to see if your good for Baekhyun, especially with your celeb status! I’m just over-protective with Baekhyun since he’s been hurt in the past but you’re a good guy! It’s ridiculous how much of a nice guy you are!” Chanyeol rambled shaking Jongin’s shoulders. 

Baekhyun forcefully tries to pull Jongin away from Chanyeol’s grip, but he gets dragged into the hug instead. “Yeol!” 

“Do you both forgive me?” Chanyeol sniffed, hugging the couple tightly. 

Jongin and Baekhyun shout together an affirmative ‘yes’, and just like that rest of the group start to cheer and chant obnoxiously loud at the sight as if they’re watching their favourite football team score. 

**[ Two Hours & A Bottle of Tequila That Has Been Largely Consumed Later ] **

“You fucker!” Jongdae screeched, staring at Sehun taking money from him. 

The group was currently playing _Monopoly_ , and it was definitely more comical than usual since everybody was either drunk or tipsy at best — depending on their liquor intake. 

“You’re on his property, Jongdae! Of course he’ll take your money.” Kyungsoo, who is not only participating as a player but also as the Banker of the game, says in a matter-of-fact tone. 

“You’re a shit banker.” Jongdae declared, instantly getting booed by the rest. “Fine! I take it back!” 

Chanyeol wraps his arm around Kyungsoo loyally clearly swaying intoxicated. “Damn right you better take it back. Kyungsoo is the best banker.” 

“I second that!” Junmyeon shouted raising his arm in the air. 

“Three!”  
“Four.”  
“Five.” 

“I don’t think that’s how voting happens.” Minseok scrunches up his forehead confused. 

“This is so fun.” Jongin laughed loudly, leaning against Baekhyun. Jongin was definitely a clingy drunk.

“Sore loser, give the dice to Baekhyun,” Kyungsoo instructed Jongdae who scoffs at the nickname, handing the dice to Baekhyun a little forcefully. 

Baekhyun plays his turn, moving his piece across the board only to land on the _Treasure Chest_ .

“Why do you always get a card?” Sehun huffed childishly, getting the middle finger from Baekhyun.

Minseok snatches Baekhyun’s card, reading it aloud. “Collect $500 from the property owner of ‘Mayfair’.” 

Jongin’s pauses from peppering Baekhyun’s shoulder with kisses, gasping at the realization. “That’s me! I’m Mayfair.”

Baekhyun lets out a shaky breath when he can feel Jongin’s wondering fingertips slide into his inner thigh. He immediately holds Jongin’s wrist stopping him from doing anything further. He knew how touchy Jongin tended to be when he was drunk. 

Jongin’s brows furrow at the action, and he has the audacity to pout pulling his hands away from Baekhyun’s grip in a huff. “I’m not giving you money. Unless you kiss me.” 

“You have to pay him, it’s not like—“Kyungsoo’s mouth gets covered by Chanyeol. 

“Ssh!” Minseok waved at Kyungsoo, shoving another corn-chip in his mouth.

There’s like subtle sexual tension.” Junmyeon shout-whispers wavering in the couple’s direction, as Baekhyun looks at him with a dead-panned expression. 

Baekhyun was a heavy-weight, he wasn’t as drunk and uncoordinated as them. 

“A kiss,” Jongin whined with slurred words, pressing his face against Baekhyun’s shoulder. 

Mischief lurked in Baekhyun’s lips and eyes, as he shakes his head. “How about you give me the money and then I’ll kiss you?” 

“I need pa-payment in advance.” Jongin hiccuped, his nose and cheeks shaded in pink-dust from all of the alcohol. 

Baekhyun couldn’t help but laugh in disbelief. “This isn’t a negotiation.” 

Jongin scrunches up his nose resembling an angry kitten. “Yes it is. You give me a kiss, I give you money.” 

“What am I watching?” Junmyeon whispered to Sehun who shrug fully absorbed in the couple’s sudden terrible day-time soap opera melodrama.

“I don’t know but I can’t look away.”

Minseok adds into the mix. “It’s like no porn, full plot.” 

“How is this going to work?” Baekhyun begins unable to stop his smirk from widening at how stunning Jongin looks. “We both want advanced payment. So who wins, baby?” 

Jongdae adding fuel to the fire, grabs the tequila bottle taking a burning sip from the rim. Jongin spots the translucent bottle, and a devilish idea is formed within seconds. Jongin doesn’t waste any time in tilting his head back and opening his mouth for Jongdae to pour the liquor in. 

Baekhyun narrows his eyes at Jongdae, his boyfriend has a meeting tomorrow and Baekhyun won’t allow him to get blacked out drunk. Not on his watch. “Don’t—Yah!” 

“Sorry not sorry,” Jongdae smirked, passing the bottle to Chanyeol. 

Jongin wipes his lips with his sleeve, looking satisfied with himself. He turns to Jongdae who’s sitting to his left and presses himself against him, knowing how easy it was to get Baekhyun jealous. Jongin leans in, and pecks Jongdae’s cheek in gratitude. Jongdae knew he was a dead man at how venomous Baekhyun was glaring at him as if it was his fault.

“Thank you for the tequil-la.” Jongin hiccuped, and in the blink of an eye Jongin wasn’t in Jongdae’s personal space any longer. 

Instead, he was seated on Baekhyun’s lap with his boyfriend’s corded arms wrapped tightly around his waist. 

“Hey! I was talking to Jongdae about—“ 

Jongin doesn’t even finish his sentence when Baekhyun’s mouth attacks his, jealous and demanding. Baekhyun’s kiss was rough, his tongue fighting for dominance as Jongin yanks him down closer into a more bruising kiss. Drunk Jongin was greedy about exploring Baekhyun’s mouth, gripping onto Baekhyun’s cladded thighs his fingernails digging in the thick fabric, a soft groan caught in his throat. 

And then before things could escalate Baekhyun snaps out of it, remembering where they were at. Baekhyun breaks off the kiss with a panicked breathe. Jealousy wasn’t one of his best traits. 

“I take it back, definitely porn with some plot.” Minseok blurs out. 

“I feel scandalized,” Kyungsoo whispered, unconsciously wrapping his arm around his stomach. 

“That’s hot.”  
“Sssh!” 

Baekhyun looks down at Jongin wiping his boyfriend’s swollen lips with his thumb, pleased with the damage he’s done. “Give me the money.” 

Jongin falls back against Baekhyun’s chest, tilting his head on Baekhyun's shoulder letting out a frustrated groan. “ _Hyung…_ ”

“Later.” Baekhyun murmurs darkly, he was definitely not done with Jongin. Not after the little stunt he pulled. He's going to wreck his pretty little Jongin so bad tonight, so bad that he won't be able to walk straight for his casting meeting tomorrow. 

Jongin reaches over to where his money was scattered, Baekhyun’s arms still blinded around his waist reminding Jongin that he was Baekhyun’s and he couldn’t be more proud. Jongin places the fake cash on top of Baekhyun’s pile of money before slumping back into Baekhyun’s embrace.

“Who’s next?” Baekhyun utters holding out the dice to the others, indifferent about the shocked expressions. 

Baekhyun was known in the group as being the most promiscuous, especially with his infamous sexual adventures. So, he doesn’t understand their horrified expression when he kissed Jongin a little roughly. It wasn’t particularly wild. He just had an intense make-out session with his boyfriend for a few seconds to remind his Jongin that he had a boyfriend.

Junmyeon takes the dice from him, playing his turn. “Jongdae, move my horse 5 steps forward.” 

Snapping out of what he saw, Jongdae clears his throat and moves Junmyeon’s figurine. He glances up at Baekhyun cautiously. “I wouldn’t mind turning that, erm, into a three-way.” 

“If I didn’t essentially have a drunk bear on my lap, I would beat your ass,” Baekhyun informed dryly. 

“I found his flaw,” Chanyeol said dumbfound pointing at Jongin, who’s distracted in playing with Baekhyun’s fingertips with heavy eyelids. “He’s horny and clingy when he’s drunk!” 

Junmyeon snorted, “You don’t know how to count.” 

“Can we get back to the game?" Kyungsoo lectured, looking up at the group. "Minseok you landed yourself in jail." 

"Not to worry, I have my 'Get Out of Jail' card right over--Chanyeol give it back!" Minseok yelled, jumping on the lanky male immediately. 

"I'm going to visit Minseok in jail." Sehun moved his figurine, getting a double win which meant he'll play his turn twice. "How's jail life treating you? Did you become anybody's prison bitch? I told to not have sold your trail stations to Jongdae because now you're broke." 

"Don't you dare lie, you goddamn noodle llama!" Minseok roared throwing the dice at Sehun. 

"Llama?! Say what you really mean!" Sehun waves his arms around in exaggeration, wiggling his eyebrows looking more moronic than intimidating. 

This was going to be a long night, Kyungsoo thought. He most definitely did not expect his 23rd birthday gathering to turn into such a drunken mess. However, Kyungsoo would not have wanted to spend his birthday in any other way with his favorite people around him. He loved his friend's eccentric borderline crackhead energy, always loud and unapologetically themselves. The chaos wasn't just unkempt and disorderly but it was full of love and understanding which is why they all had gotten along with one another so quickly. Even Jongin, who he met today was such a lovable, friendly dork that doesn't have a bad bone in his body is definitely in the mix. Jongin was part of the group now, it was official, he fitted in like a glove; like it was meant to be. As cheesy as it may, Kyungsoo felt like they were his presents. He cherished and appreciated every single one of them, their characters, mannerisms and unconditional love. 

"That's exactly what I mean! A noodle llama! I don't understand what exactly in that sentence what you thought wasn't clear enough when I have pulled out the keywords. Noodle. Llama."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this.♡
> 
> If you ever wanna chat, my twitter is:@GlazedDounut72
> 
> 𝗜'𝗱 𝗹𝗼𝘃𝗲 𝘁𝗼 𝗵𝗲𝗮𝗿 𝘆𝗼𝘂𝗿 𝘁𝗵𝗼𝘂𝗴𝗵𝘁𝘀 𝗼𝗻 𝘁𝗵𝗶𝘀 𝗽𝗶𝗲𝗰𝗲. 𝗜 𝗺𝗶𝗴𝗵𝘁 𝗺𝗮𝗸𝗲 𝗶𝘁 𝗶𝗻𝘁𝗼 𝗮 𝘀𝗲𝗿𝗶𝗲𝘀? Who 𝗸𝗻𝗼𝘄𝘀.  
> 𝗜'𝗱 𝗹𝗼𝘃𝗲 𝘁𝗼 𝗵𝗲𝗮𝗿 𝘆𝗼𝘂𝗿 𝘁𝗵𝗼𝘂𝗴𝗵𝘁𝘀 𝗼𝗻 𝘁𝗵𝗶𝘀 𝗽𝗶𝗲𝗰𝗲. 𝗜 𝗺𝗶𝗴𝗵𝘁 𝗺𝗮𝗸𝗲 𝗶𝘁 𝗶𝗻𝘁𝗼 𝗮 𝘀𝗲𝗿𝗶𝗲𝘀? Who 𝗸𝗻𝗼𝘄𝘀.  
> 𝗜'𝗱 𝗹𝗼𝘃𝗲 𝘁𝗼 𝗵𝗲𝗮𝗿 𝘆𝗼𝘂𝗿 𝘁𝗵𝗼𝘂𝗴𝗵𝘁𝘀 𝗼𝗻 𝘁𝗵𝗶𝘀 𝗽𝗶𝗲𝗰𝗲. 𝗜 𝗺𝗶𝗴𝗵𝘁 𝗺𝗮𝗸𝗲 𝗶𝘁 𝗶𝗻𝘁𝗼 𝗮 𝘀𝗲𝗿𝗶𝗲𝘀? who 𝗸𝗻𝗼𝘄𝘀.


End file.
